Young Hero
by Shnleigh
Summary: "Mr. Stark is going to kill me" Peter groaned "I'm supposed to be friendly neighborhood Spiderman, not international fugitive aiding and abetting, robot fighting Spiderman…" One-Shot, Might be OOC or Non-MCU compliant


**Hello, this is my first Fanfic. I do not own the MCU or characters from this story. This may be OOC.**

Spiderman was currently sitting on a roof in heart of Queens staring out into the city around him. He was patrolling again, though because it was midday on a Sunday it was extremely slow as patrol goes. Spiderman considered going to see Mister Stark to see if he had any other ideas for improvement on his suit. Then again it was Sunday. Mister Stark likely had some sort of plans. He was an important man after all. Peter sighed standing up from his perch on the edge of the office building roof, it was probably a good time to catch up on the homework he'd been putting off for the last…well when did he become Spiderman… eight months or so. Oh, jeez he was way behind.

Stepping off the roof Peter swung towards the alley where he had hidden his backpack and street clothes.

Once he reached the alley he climbed behind the dumpster to claim his backpack from where it was stuck to the wall with his webbing. Once he claimed his backpack he swung back to his apartment and began trying to make a dent in his homework.

Peter woke with a start hearing his phone ring loudly next to his ear. Peter groped blindly around not wanting to open his eyes yet, he had fallen asleep while trying to write a history paper and was not ready to return to the world of the living yet.

"Hello?" yawned Peter as he picked up the phone.

"Kid, did you just wake up? It's like noon…okay four in the afternoon which is way worse."

"Mister Stark?"

"No, I'm Captain Spangles. Of course, it's me." Tony stark said incredulously. "Now that that is established. On to more important things, come to the tower."

"heh…What? Now? I've got…uh…stuff to do?" Peter said.

"Homework again? Damn kid you are killing me. Screw the homework; just come to the tower. Its way more exciting anyway."

"Uh… I guess I'll be there in a few minutes… I gotta talk to Aunt May and stuff…" Peter Stuttered.

And then as per usual Mister Stark made a sound of agreement and then hung up on him. Peter huffed, this was just like Mister Stark to just ignore what Peter had going on and assume he could come over at the drop of a hat. Then again Peter had considered visiting earlier and despite what he said Aunt May was out of town so he had all sorts of free time. Peter huffed again and decided to spite Stark a little bit and walk to the tower.

It took nearly an hour for Peter to get to the tower. Inside Tony Stark was both angry and mildly concerned, it really shouldn't have taken Peter an hour to get to the tower so either the kid was hurt or he was being a brat. Tony decided he would give it another half an hour before he would go out and look for the kid. As he was deciding this Peter walked into the building.

Stark/Avengers Tower really was a sight to behold. The massive structure had taken many hits through the past few years between the Battle of New York as well as numerous other smaller fights, this is not even including the damage Stark himself inflicted through his 'research'. Peter walked through the lobby and directed F.R.I.D.A.Y to take him to see Mister Stark. "Mister Stark seems to be mildly agitated, so I would warn against testing him today Mister Parker." F.R.I.D.A.Y responded. "Yeah, okay F.R.I.D.A.Y. I'll be nice."

Peter exited the elevator saying "Hey there Mister Stark!"

"Peter, god where were you?" Tony responded in annoyed tone.

"Oh. Hah…I walked here, needed some exercise…you know don't want to get out of shape!" Peter laughed.

Tony rolled his eyes "Yeah, O.K. kid. Like I didn't see you performing some type of gymnast floor routine on the 11 o'clock news. Yeah, real out of shape."

Peter giggled and walked toward the lab table Tony was standing in front of. "So, what you need me for."

Tony looked down at the table in front of him. And picked up what looked like a hearing aide. "Well… Look I know you are all about the whole solo masked vigilante thing going on but I want you to take and wear this. It's just a com device, if you press the circle button it's a direct line to F.R.I.D.A.Y, who can help you reach whoever you want. If you press this button" Tony gestured to a small square button next to the circular one on the nude colored device. "It becomes a direct emergency line to me and a GPS beacon which directly notifies me of your location. If you don't press that button I can't find you though." Tony looked sheepish "You're young kid… I just want you to have a backup plan if something goes wrong."

Peter looked down at the small device being held out to him. "Mister Stark… really I'll be fine. I know I'm young but like I can take care of myself… I don't need a backup plan."

Tony closed his fist around the device. "Please kid just take it. You don't have to use it but I want you to hang on to it."

"Fine," Peter said grabbing the com from Tony's outstretched hand "but you really don't need to keep making me things Mister Stark. Just the suit was enough really!"

Tony scoffed while turning towards the rest of the lab. "Well kid that was really the only reason I needed you to come down. You're welcome to raid the fridge or hang around but I have to get back to work."

Peter sighed, Mister Stark often got stand-offish like this when it came to him giving Peter new tech. Peter didn't need the handouts so often, he realized Mister Stark was rich and Spiderman was a new project for him but it felt like pity gifts. Which was just something Peter felt he did not need. "Okay, Mister Stark. I'll just get going then I'm sure I will see you around."

"Uh huh, bye kid." Stark threw out over his shoulder as he fiddled with a complicated looking piece of technology.

When Peter left the building, it was beginning to get dark, the perfect time to go out on patrol. Peter ran to the closest deserted alley to change into his Spiderman uniform and hide his backpack. After he changed he picked up the small com Mister Stark had given him and after a moment of consideration slipped it under his mask and into his ear. From there he swung to the nearest roof top.

There really was not much crime around Avenger's tower. Small-time criminals avoided it for the most part, because frankly who wanted to face the wrath of the avengers. Considering this Peter moved his patrol towards the rougher parts of the city, namely Queens.

As Peter was swinging past an abandoned office building, about three blocks from his apartment, he noticed there were lights on inside. Odd considering it had been abandoned since after the battle of New York where an Alien had crushed the main entrance and it had been condemned as unsafe for entry. It was on the long list of buildings in New York City that needed to be torn down and replaced following the alien invasion that had decimated the city. Lights being on inside meant people, people who were in danger of the condemned building falling onto them. Running through this thought process Peter made up his mind to go check and see what was going on in the building.

Peter landed on the roof top of an apartment complex directly next to the office building. From there he leaped across the gap between the buildings and stuck to the wall closest the apartments. He really hoped no one in those apartments was looking out their windows right now. Otherwise they would see him looking sketchy climbing around a crumbling building. He gets enough bad press as it is, he doesn't need people to think he's looting too.

Once he climbed down to reach a window that was on the same floor as where he had seen the light Peter gently pushed the window sill until it gave way, granting him access to the floor. Entering in through the hole he created Peter realized he was in the copy room most likely based on the inordinate amount of paper and the copy machine pushed against the far wall. Peter paused and listened for a minute wondering if the light had just been in his imagination or not. Vaguely, he heard mumbling based upon how quiet it was it was likely coming from the other side of the building with walls and doors blocking the source of the sound.

Deciding to continue with his search Peter jumped up and latched on to the ceiling crawling out of the copy room and down the hallways toward the source of the noise.

"Steve the jet will get to a regional airport in upstate at 4:30 tomorrow evening so between now and then we need a plan." Peter heard a woman say as he crawled across the ceiling towards a lighted room and cracked door. Inside Peter couldn't believe his eyes, it was like he was in Germany all over again! Captain America, the metal-arm dude, bird-guy, other bird guy with arrows, giant-but-also-tiny man, and scary bad-ass chick.

"Ms. Spy Lady we have a plan, we are going to go get on that plane and go see Cat-Suit in Wakanda." Said giant-but-also-tiny man.

"Well that's a good plan but are you going to walk to the plane? Oh, better yet you're going to get caught right here because you turned the damn light on in room with windows in an abandoned building. Not suspicious at all. Only upstanding characters hang out in abandoned buildings." The spy lady said exasperated while flicking the lights forcefully off.

"Shit." Said both bird men. The man with the metal arm rolled his eyes and said something in another language under his breath that caused Natasha to look at him and smirk.

"Nat, we will figure it out. I'm sure we can find a vehicle somewhere." Captain America stated.

"No. Thankfully I already sorted that out; I have two vans a block and half from here that we will use. But, since you all compromised this hiding spot we need to stay somewhere else for the night."

The men in the room at least looked mildly sheepish to Peter. She had a point for sure the light is why Peter found them in the first place. Peter realized if they were leaving maybe hanging out on the ceiling above where they are about to walk was a poor plan. He quickly crawled down the hall into an empty office. Close enough to hear when they left so he could follow them.

Hearing them exit the room and head for the stairs Peter waited a minute before slowly following, jumping down from the ceiling and running back to the copy room where he entered. As he clung to the outside of the building he saw a group of shadowy figures exiting and walking briskly towards a part of the city that was decimated in the Battle of New York and littered with abandoned buildings. Peter didn't have anything else to do this evening so he cautiously followed behind the group, making sure to stay at least a block away so they wouldn't realize they had a tail.

As the group of ex-avengers reached another abandoned building, this one used to be luxury apartments; they stopped and seemed to discuss something for a second before turning down the alley adjacent to the apartment building. Peter assumed this is where they would stay the night. Peter being the kind vigilante he is decided to post up on the roof to keep watch for them. They were, well most of them were his childhood heroes and though he had fought against them they were fighting for what they believe is right. Something, Peter as a vigilante and public "menace" according to many news publications, could not fault them for. The least he could do is make sure they got out of the city okay.

Unbeknownst to Peter and the ex-avengers, General Ross had been alerted as soon as the group of fugitive avengers had entered this part of the city, a part where he had spies everywhere. He had thought this was a place that fugitives would try to hide and he prepared for the contingency. He was so prepared that an elite strike team was currently on its way to the fugitives' location. And oh, was he looking forward to taking Roger's team down.

Peter's spidey-senses tingled from the back of his head all the way down his spine. Something bad was coming, soon. Making a split-second decision Peter was sure he was going to regret he jumped from his post and crawled to the window closest to where his super-senses told him the group was. Using the same technique, he had used earlier Peter pushed the windowsill inwards creating a gap that he could use to slip into the building.

Entering the building quietly he wasn't sure how to best go about the whole ' _Hi, Spiderman here. You're in danger which I know because my neck tingled and I followed you here'_ thing. Eventually he decided to knock. Which in hindsight extremely poor idea if you know that at least one (or more) people in the room are assassins.

As Peter knocked like a dumbass on the room where the group of ex-avengers were they all jumped into action. Grabbing anything around them that could be used as a weapon. Though, Scott for some reason grabbed a half empty can of spray paint, but other than that they were all armed and ready. Getting into fighting stances behind anything that could shield somewhat if the person on the other side of the door had a gun Natasha flung open the door which slammed into the wall causing Peter to grab his ears.

"Jeez! Was the slamming necessa…!" Peter attempted to say as Natasha flipped him to the ground and pinned him.

"Oh shit! It's Tony's kid." The man currently pointing a bow and arrow at Peter's head exclaimed lowering the arrow slightly.

"Actually I don't think Mister Stark has any kids." Peter said flippantly well as flippantly as he could with his face being pushed into the floor. "Anyway! Hi, I'm Spiderman and something really bad is about to happen and I came to warn you so can you please let me up." Peter spewed as he struggled in Natasha's grip.

"What do you mean something 'really bad' is about to happen son?" Captain America asked calmly.

"Well uh…I have a feeling…? And like I'm not usually wrong." Peter sputtered as Natasha pressed her knee further into Peter's back.

"He has a feeling? More like he told Tony where we are!" Sam said "Either way we need to get rid of him and find somewhere else to stay."

"Wait wait wait. Mister Stark doesn't even know where I am why would I tell him where you are. I'm not like his pet spider or something. I got shit to do, I just saw you guys and had a terrible feeling something bad would happen and now I'm here." Peter was getting quite uncomfortable where he was and was considering putting his full strength into getting away from the woman on his back. "Also if I told on you why would I warn you? That would be dumb and I'm clearly dumb for walking in here but like totally not that dumb."

"How old is the damn kid?" Sam murmured to Steve. Steve raised his eyebrows in response exchanging a look with Natasha and nodding.

Finally Natasha let the kid up deciding that even if he was a threat there were enough of them to subdue him if necessary.

"How old are you son?" Bucky asked lightly.

"uhhh…Twenty-Seven?" Peter lied.

Clint and Scott laughed loudly while Steve and Bucky shook their heads. "No way has anyone ever believed that. You're like what eighteen?" Natasha asked looking over at Steve. She was wondering if they should start taking the supposed threat seriously before something actually went really wrong.

"Fine you caught me, I'm twenty-five." Peter laughed while awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. His spidey-sense tingled again causing him to shiver. "Okay seriously guys we need to move now." And then there was a banging noise from downstairs. "Ah shit shit shit." Peter muttered. "Okay you all figure out how you are going to get out of here and I'll uhh…distract them?" Peter yelled over his shoulder running off.

The rest of the people sprung into action. Natasha looked out the window, there was a massive strike team waiting about four floors below in the alley they had come in through. "The kid wasn't lying" she said making eye contact with Clint. "We need to move. I think our only option is going out the front door. It's not going to be fun." With that said the team began to move towards the door to the back stairwell hoping that Spiderman was being very distracting.

Four floors below the rest of the team Spiderman was doing his best to slow the progress of General Ross' team. Currently he was creating trip wires all over the hallway with his webbing. Between that and the giant spider web he made hopefully that would slow their progress some. Peter then ran back up to the fourth floor to a window that was overlooking the team. Opening the window he slowly climbed out onto the ledge before taking a deep breath and jumping down into the strike team.

Just as Spiderman was falling onto the heads of the unsuspecting strike force Steve looked out the window on the second floor and saw Spiderman fall past. Crap this kid is crazy was the only thing Steve could think as he ran over to the window to see Spiderman take down at least twenty men. It was probably one of the most acrobatic fights Steve had ever seen. Spiderman flipped and twisted to avoid blows all while shooting his web to bind men to the walls effectively rendering them incapacitated. As he watched Spiderman fight he noticed that it seemed like the vigilante knew where the attacks were coming from and was able to maneuver out of the way before most made contact. Maybe this was the 'feeling' he had mentioned.

Peter, honestly, was having fun and he kind of wished this fight was being filmed to go on YouTube because he felt like a badass taking down all these military men. Then again, Spiderman fighting the military would probably not be a great video to help improve his reputation with the general public. He dodged a punch aimed at his ribs twisting away and webbing the attacker to the nearest wall. By his calculation he should have given the avengers enough time to at least reach the front of the building, if not all the way out into the street. Finally, he took down the last two men in the alley simultaneously, webbing them together to the nearest wall. Looking around quickly to confirm he was done Peter jumped up to climb the wall to the roof.

Reaching the roof Peter looked around the street to find the avengers. Not immediately seeing them he tuned into his hearing separating out the different sounds until he heard familiar voices coming from about a block down the street. Peter began following the sound with the purpose of helping the ex-avengers leave the city.

Reaching where he saw the group walking quickly away from the building they had vacated. Deciding to join them he jumped off the roof and landed in a crouch in front of them.

"Hey guys! That was a mess. But I think I slowed them down enough that you all can get to your transport!" Peter chirped excitedly. It was so cool that he was able to help these awesome heroes.

It was slightly surprising when a small red and blue figure dropped out of the sky in front of them but Steve pretty much expected something of the sort to happen. Steve was a little surprised by how excited the kid sounded after such a risky battle but wrote it off as adrenaline. "Thank you Spiderman for your help, we owe you one."

"Woah, that's so cool Captain America owes me one… Actually nah its fine I did steal your shield a couple of weeks ago… and help you all get arrested… shit sorry about that. To make it up to you I am going to help you get out of the city. It'll be fun!" Peter said in a rush.

Through Peter's chatter the rest of the people present exchanged looks, it was becoming clear this Spiderman was not yet a man. A fact that was worrisome to everyone involved, no one liked the idea of a child soldier. None the less Steve consented to the help considering that they could use an eye in the sky so to speak. After this was discussed Peter flipped off back to the roof tops.

"Do you trust him?" Natasha whispered to Clint under her breath, not sure how well Spiderman could hear.

"He seems like he just wants to help, but he does make me nervous with that youthful thing he has going for him. Naivety is what I'm more worried about than anything." Clint whispered back.

"Yeah I hope we are not the only ones he 'just wants to help'" Natasha worried.

As he was jumping and swinging along the street Peter's spidey-sense tingled once again. Realizing why he dropped the web he was holding immediately flipping over to land in a crouch ten meters in front of the group. Pausing to listen closely, Peter identified what he realized was a gun being loaded from somewhere in front of him. His spider senses went off again and he realized what was about to happen and he needed to stop it.

The group had stopped when Spiderman had landed directly in front of them. Wondering why he stopped Sam began to move towards the vigilante as he took his first step Spiderman shot off. He moved so quickly that it didn't seem possible. He ran up to a tall building a block and half from where they were standing and quickly climbed the wall disappearing inside an open window on the fifth floor.

"What the hell was that?!" Scott asked "Is this kid fucking insane?" The team moved quickly towards where the kid had dived in the window. Then a gunshot rang out and they saw a small red and blue figure fall backwards out of the window.

"Oh no. Kid!" Steve yelled running towards the fallen figure as Natasha and Clint fired into the open window. Steve reached the vigilante lying on his back with blood blooming out of a wound under his ribs. "Spiderman?! Are you okay?"

"What? Oh hey Captain. Yeah, that didn't feel all that great. I prefer to land on my feet." Peter groan as he attempted to sit up. He tried to log his injuries; probably some broken ribs and other various bruising otherwise not too bad.

"Kid you got shot." Steve said staring down at him.

"What? No I didn't?" Peter said looking down and seeing the blood staining the side of his uniform. Then he felt the searing pain coming from under his ribs. "Okay wait maybe you're right." Peter conceded through gritted teeth as the pain hit him.

"Why the hell did you go after a sniper by yourself?!" Natasha called from the fifth floor where the sniper had been. Clearly she and Clint had taken care of that problem.

"First off I totally didn't know it was a sniper…And if I didn't I knew someone else was going to get seriously hurt… That's not allowed to happen." Peter said quietly through his teeth still reeling from the pain in his side.

During this confrontation Steve was focusing on trying to field dress the wound on Spiderman. Sam had handed him strips of cloth made of a shirt that was in his backpack while Scott was trying to find the medical kit. Steve took the cloth and pressed them roughly into Spiderman's side causing the kid to hiss out a breath.

Peter squirmed as pressure was applied then realized they couldn't do this here they need to move. "Guys we need to go I'm fine." Peter tried to sound strong but only managed pained and shaky. Ignoring the skeptical looks of the heroes standing around him Peter pushed Steve's hands away with more force than Steve expected. After Steve had removed his hand Peter pushed off the cloths that were piled on his side, getting slightly woozy from the sight of his ragged side. Taking a deep breath to help with the nausea Peter pointed his web shooter at his side and sprayed enough webbing to seal the wound.

After the wound was covered in the sticky substance Steve looked at Spiderman skeptically "Will it hold?"

"Well…uh…It normally holds for a few hours… I've never been shot in the torso before though I feel like that might bleed more than like a leg or arm gunshot wound." Peter said while slowly getting up. Once he was standing he teetered a bit still nauseous and dizzy from the blood loss. Steve reached out and steadied him twice before Peter finally leaned into the super soldier. "This is definitely worse than being shot in the thigh" Peter said quietly.

Steve looked down at the person leaning on him "I hate that someone as young as you knows enough about how gunshot wounds feel to compare body parts. But you can't walk kid please let me carry you." Peter was a little insulted by the idea that he needed to be carried. But at the same time there were like four of the dude with the cool metal arm. Unless instantaneous cloning had become possible he doubted this was a good thing to see in terms of his state of health.

"Fine." Peter announced shakily "But, I'm really not that young I'm twenty-five remember" he finished coughing out what might have been a laugh.

"If you're a day over eighteen, I'll eat my bow." Clint muttered as he walked back to join the group, "Rooms clear, I don't know how many more hostiles we will encounter though if we don't get our asses into gear." He said louder to the rest of the group assembled.

Bucky grabbed Steve's shield as Steve moved to lift Spiderman off the ground. Steve caught Bucky's eye and nodded in agreement that Bucky would watch Steve's and ultimately the kid's back as they moved towards their transport.

"Okay boys, let's move." Natasha said eyeing the bridal carry Steve had Spiderman in "If we could all avoid getting mortally wounded from now on this would go a lot smoother." Peter would have blushed if he had enough blood left in his face to do so instead settled for an indignant scoffing sound muttering lower than he thought anyone could hear "ugh. Next time I'll try to make sure to get shot less inconveniently."

The two super soldiers present, Steve and Bucky, heard Peter mutter this and laughed at him. Steve then got serious "Actually, maybe next time don't get shot at all." Peter nodded slowly "I guess that might work as well….Hey Captain America?"

"Kid, call me Steve."

"Okay Mr. Captain Steve America, you can call me Spiderman…haha secret identity and all… I'm feeling like a little bit better do you think I could walk so you know I don't look like a damsel in distress…? Cause I have a reputation…hah." Peter said all at once, only wincing in pain once which he was super proud of. Getting shot really hurt like a bitch.

"Okay Spiderman, first off, it's just Steve. Second off, are you insane you were shot five minutes ago and now you want to walk now because of your 'reputation'." Steve responded incredulously. He thought this kid must either be dumb or crazy, possibly both.

"I promise I'm doing better look the bleeding stopped!" Peter said proudly pointing down to his ribs. Steve looked down. The bleeding had stopped which was good and the kid was talking which was also good. "Fine, one stutter step and I'm carrying you though." Steve said slowly and carefully setting Spiderman down on his feet.

Peter wobbled slightly then recovered focusing hard on staying upright. It was harder than he thought, but he'd rather die than ask Captain America to carry him again. Peter moved ahead of Steve and Bucky who were bringing up the rear of the group and eyeing him carefully for any sign of weakness. He moved to walk behind Falcon and next to Hawkeye who both glanced over to eye him warily.

Noticing this Peter decided the best course of action was to move back towards the front so at least he could continue to use his spidey-senses to make sure they were okay. Just as he reached scary bad-ass lady the back of Peter's head exploded in the familiar tingling. Peter grabbed the back of his head wincing then yelled "Oh Shit." Something was coming and they needed to move now "We need to get to the transport like yesterday." Natasha blinked then proceeded to breakout into a run which the rest followed suit.

This kid was insane, but he'd been right before. As they ran Peter gripped his ribs where the webbing covered the wound. A wound that had begun bleeding again thanks to the running. But there wasn't time to deal with that whatever was coming was almost here.

Peter without thinking sprinted ahead to the nearest building and climbed it as quickly as possible, reaching the roof he began to double back, jumping from roof to roof, the way they had just come to try to slow down whatever was about to reach them.

Only Steve and Bucky truly fully saw Peter move, he moved faster than the average human can track. But they all realized soon that Peter, as injured as he was, was going back to attempt to meet whatever he had felt was coming. Steve stopped and Bucky followed suit eyeing Steve carefully "We have to go get the dumb kid now don't we?" Bucky groaned he just wanted this night to be over. The exhaustingly large hero complexes of the Spider-kid and Steve were enough to make him want to be frozen for another fifty years. Steve nodded his assent and yelled to the rest of the team to get to the transport then double back to pick them up.

Splitting up was Steve's least favorite thing to do, the team was already split enough after the so-called 'Civil War'. But in this case was necessary. He owed Spiderman a debt, which was not something he takes lightly.

Bucky grumbled to himself as he and Steve sprinted after the kid. Why was he always the one saddled with helping kids with hero complexes? Okay Steve he had signed up for, but that was 70 years ago and they had grown up together. Steve was like his little brother who he was stuck with no matter how damn self-sacrificing he is. The spider-kid on the other hand was not his problem, hell, he didn't know the kid and he was sure that Stark wouldn't want him anywhere near his prodigy; even if they had gotten out all of Hydra's programming from his head. Stark would always think he was evil. Despite all of this Bucky knew he would help the kid, not just because of Steve helping the kid but because the kid reminded him of his best friend during their youth: mouthy, mostly bark very little capability of bite. Though, obviously the kid was better off than pre-serum Steve, Bucky felt compelled to save the kid from himself.

Steve also saw the similarities between himself and Spiderman. He chose at the current moment to take these similarities as a good thing and not think about his own choices to lay down his life for others. This was a kid, no matter what he said his age was, and Steve was not going to let this kid take any unnecessary risks to protect fugitives he didn't even really know.

Peter was racing down the street passing from rooftop to rooftop attempting to pinpoint where the cause of his spidey-sense was. Suddenly, Peter slammed into the side of the next building as an overwhelming feeling coursed through him from the back of his neck down his spine. It wasn't painful per say but his spidey-sense had never been this bad before.

Looking around the corner Peter located the cause of all this stress. In the middle of the street were robots, dozens and dozens of them. Robots that looked like the pictures of the robots that Peter had seen from the news reports of Sokovia during the Avengers last battle. Noting this fact for later he again peeked around the corner just in time for about half the bots to turn and focus on him, in response to this Peter blanched and scrambled up to the roof. This was bad; he hadn't fought anything but humans where there was always a possibility of human error. Robots don't make the type of mistakes humans do. Peter suddenly felt massively undertrained and outmatched, especially considering the slowly bleeding wound in his torso.

Trying to focus his attention he stared at the bots climbing the building to get to him, thankfully they did not seem capable of flight, and made his game plan. Peter focused on grabbing the bots as they reached the top of the building and throwing them with super strength over the edge to take out those climbing up. For now it seemed effective.

On the other side of the street Bucky and Steve had just about reached the other half of the bots. "I am so tired of robotic things trying to kill me." Steve groaned as they met the first wave of attacks. Bucky laughed loudly and raised his robotic arm to salute Steve mockingly. "You're included in that statement, cyborg" Steve responded rolling his eyes while slamming his shield into a robot's neck. Bucky just continued laughing and flipped Steve off with his metal hand.

"Any sign of the Spider?" Bucky asked slinging a robot against the nearest building where it landed and began to spark uselessly.

"Rooftop, 10 o'clock." Steve responded quickly ducking to avoid a robotic arm grabbing for his neck.

As Bucky looked he saw Spiderman throwing a robot off the roof of a 20-storey building successfully decapitating another robot that was climbing up. The decapitated robot then fell useless to the ground. Bucky smirked at this; the kid was smart using his strengths against these things.

While Bucky was watching Peter had once again grabbed onto one of the robots preparing to sling it towards the ground. Before he was able to throw the robot currently occupying his attention another robot clambered up behind Peter grabbing him around the waist. This threw Peter off balance enough that he toppled off the edge of the building with the two robots grabbing on to him as he fell.

Steve looked over to see Bucky rushing across the street using every bit of his super soldier abilities to get to the red and blue mass falling through the open air. Steve threw the closest robot off of him then immediately slung his shield around to decapitate the last few assailants on the ground around him. There were only a few robots left most of which were attached to Spiderman. Steve then took off after Bucky towards Spiderman.

Bucky was too late, Peter hit the ground seconds before Bucky reached his side of the street. While falling Peter had been able to web one of the robots falling with him to the side of the building but wasn't able to catch himself. He may have had super strength but even he had his limits and he was damn tired. Hitting the ground should have hurt more than it actually did. Must be the shock Peter thought absently staring at the feet of the guy with the metal arm as he ripped robots to shreds around Peter.

Jeez that dude was pissed…and strong. Peter was suddenly curious to see if he could beat the guy's metal arm in an arm wrestling competition… Probably not right now Peter though groaning as the first threads of pain from the fall started to creep into his awareness. Suddenly the shiny glint of Captain America's shield flew by knocking the head off the last robot that was moving on the street.

Captain and Metal Arm Guy were efficient at killing those robot things Peter realized. He hoped one day to be as good as them at being super-heroes. Then he began to cough. Coughing hurt like a bitch and he couldn't do it well with the mask on. Ripping the mask up over his nose, ignoring the pain that was caused by that action alone, Peter began to cough and heave. When he thought he was going to vomit, he laboriously rolled to all fours and began to vomit. While vomiting is unpleasant in any regards vomiting blood is probably one of the worst feelings Peter had ever had. Zero out of ten would not recommend.

After the last robot had fallen, Bucky dropped down next to the kid, as Steve finished the process of removing decapitating all remaining heads to prevent the robots from reanimating.

"Kid?" Bucky asked patting Peter's back lightly, sick at the sight of the vomit and blood surrounding him.

"Mm..Fine," Peter mumbled "gimme a sec…" Then proceeded to vomit once more.

"Yeah, not fine. Shit kid you need help. Now." Bucky realized as he took in the once again bleeding bullet wound in combination with the other injuries sustained from the fall and the fight this was not something the kid would walk off anytime soon.

Peter garbled something unintelligible for a second before managing a coherent "…Peter".

"Is that your name? Peter?" Bucky asked looking over at Steve who had just knelt next to him gravely.

"mm…yes." Peter announced as he collapsed onto his side.

"We need to get him somewhere. He needs a god damn doctor," Bucky looked at Steve as he began to apply pressure to Peter's wounds, "Call Stark."

"Bucky…" Steve hesitantly looked from the kid to Bucky. Seeing the determination and resolve in Bucky's eyes Steve nodded slowly, "Peter? Do you have a phone to call Tony?"

"…Mr. Stark is going to kill me" Peter groaned "I'm supposed to be friendly neighborhood Spiderman not international fugitive aiding and abetting, robot fighting Spiderman…ughhh" He continued to whine in a mildly garbled way.

"Peter! Phone. Do you have one?" Bucky snapped.

"…Oh, no. I don't have pockets…hah" Peter felt exhausted his eyes were slowly closing under the mask.

"Peter, I'm going to need you to stay with me here." Steve said attempting to use his commanding Captain America tone only failing slightly to keep the worry from leaking into it.

"...Are you sure cause like I'm really tired… I should ask F.R.I.D.A.Y what she thinks…" Peter thought aloud remembering the com in his ear began fumbling with it, "F.R.I.D.A.Y…?" There was silence in his ear for several long seconds.

"Peter?" said the voice of Tony Stark in Peter's ear. "Peter are you there? I have your location, are you okay?" Tony was already moving toward the wall where his Iron Man suits were contained.

"…Shit. Mr. Stark?" Peter coughed, "I was trying to reach F.R.I.D.A.Y."

Steve and Bucky looked at each other surprised. Had the kid had a com to Stark this entire time?

"Kid? What's wrong? Do you need help?" Tony leaned against the wall next to his suits attempting not to jump the gun and rushing to the teen.

"…uh I'm fine…? I mean maybe…I think I've had worse…" Peter trailed off, had he been worse before? This seemed like really bad. Suddenly as he was considering this Steve grabbed the side of his mask and pulled it off his head pulling the com out of Peter's ear and sticking it in his own.

"DUDE!" Peter exclaimed attempting to move enough to cover his face which was much harder than he thought it would be. Bucky looked down surprised at how young Spiderman truly seemed to be. Bucky absently wondered if the boy could even drive yet.

"Stark." Steve said ignoring the boy, and he was clearly a boy no where even close to eighteen Steve thought sadly. "The kid isn't going to tell you but he needs medical attention as soon as possible."

"…On my way." Tony only paused momentarily hearing the voice of Captain America. His kid needed help that was the focus right now.

"Stark is coming," Steve told Bucky "do you want me to take over?" Steve motioned to where Bucky's hands were pressing on Peter's torso, keeping pressure on the wound. He wanted Bucky to be able to avoid a confrontation with Stark if he wanted.

Bucky shook his head than looked down to address the young teenager currently bleeding all over the sidewalk. "Peter, help is on the way you'll be fine."

"…Mr. Stark is going to be so pissed," Peter mumbled "no one is supposed to know my identity." Peter touched his face, "well I guess the secrets out…I'm Benjamin Button…hah I'm actually 87 years old." Both Steve and Bucky looked at the teen blankly "Wait you don't know that movie? Ah man, that was a great joke too…" Peter was then wracked by another round of coughing up blood.

"Joking aside, how old are you son?" Steve asked gravely realizing the direness of Peter's health.

Peter sighed and attempted to wipe his mouth "I'm fifteen."

Bucky blanched slightly "Kid what is a fifteen year old doing being a vigilante, don't you have school?"

"Long story," Peter said his eyes once again closing "you know Mr. Stark doesn't like either of you right now. If you want to leave I get it, and like I'll be fine…"

"A stupid feud is not going to make me leave a fifteen year old, superhero or not, bleeding out on the sidewalk." Steve stood taller "Besides our ride is picking us up this way anyway."

Then Peter passed out.

As Bucky and Steve attempted to wake Peter they began to hear the familiar sound of Iron Man flying towards them, approaching fast. Tony slammed to the ground fifteen feet from where the two super soldiers and passed out teen were. He ejected from his suit and hit the ground running towards the group.

"What the fuck happened." Tony reached them staring at the boy lying on the ground surrounded by blood.

"It's a long story; he needs medical attention can you get him there?" Steve took in Tony's disheveled appearance. "The kid's a hero, he saved us repeatedly tonight. Now we need to save him."

Tony looked at Steve and nodded. He rushed back into the suit, turned and carefully took Peter from Bucky who had lifted him from where he lay on the ground. Before taking off Tony looked at Steve, "Keep the com." Steve nodded gravely and Tony took off towards the tower.

Steve looked at Bucky "I think this might be the beginning of the end of the 'civil war'." Car lights turned the corner and began rapidly approaching the pair. One of the SUV's swerved and pulled up next the two, door slamming open.

"Where's the kid?" Clint asked from the open door.

"Hopefully at a hospital with Stark," Bucky responded climbing in after Steve and closing the door.

Peter was not in fact at a hospital, but the tower in medical, so close enough.

Peter awoke eight days after the incident in a hospital bed with a bedraggled Tony Stark slumped in a chair next to his bed. Peter hurt, he felt like he could feel every nerve ending in his entire body and that they were all on fire. But, at least he had woken up.

Tony looked up from his phone when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. "Nice to see you back in the world of the living Spiderling."

"Hey Mr. Stark…how is everything?" Peter asked nervously beginning to remember who he was with last time he was conscious. People who were definitely not on Mr. Stark's nice list.

"Everything is fine, you're almost healed," Tony reassured "as for other happenings of that night well some things have been worked out. You have visitors if you're up for it."

"Aunt May?" Peter looked hopeful, but Tony shook his head. "May will be by later this evening, Kid."

"Then who…?" Peter trailed off as Tony stood and opened the door.

In walked Captain America, Metal Arm Dude, and the rest of the fugitive Avengers. Peter's eyes widened almost comically and he began to sputter unintelligible sentences about people being fugitives and Mr. Stark is this illegal.

"Kid calm down we worked some stuff out" Tony soothed.

"How are you feeling, son?" Steve looked down at the young boy. "You look much better than when I last saw you."

"Uh..I feel great Mr. Captain, Sir." Peter said possibly widening his eyes even more "Sorry to cause so much trouble." He looked down sheepishly, "I just wanted to help."

Tony cut in "while I'm sure we can agree that you have unorthodox tactics, you actually did help us get out heads out of our asses and work out what needed to be done to become a team again." He cut his eyes at Peter "But I swear if you pull shit like that again and get shot without immediately getting medical attention, the bullet wound will be the least of your worries. Friendly NEIGHBORHOOD Spiderman, remember?"

"I didn't mean to…" Peter whined, "I just wanted to help."

"And you did. Some stuff still needs to be addressed and taken care of, but, the avengers are officially a team again." Steve said, glancing a Bucky briefly as he spoke. "And speaking for all of us, we are glad you recovered so quickly." He then smirked, "and again son, it's just Steve."

Peter nodded and looked around. Everyone in the room seemed comfortable with one another albeit maybe a little wary, like maybe this truce was too good to be true. Peter just guessed it would take time for them to adjust after such a catastrophic break but for now Peter was just happy to be in a room with all his heroes. Remembering some of his thoughts from the other night Peter began to smirk. He looked at the man with the metal arm "Hey, Mr. Winter do you want to arm wrestle?"


End file.
